


Quenching Thirst

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Paul can't stop staring at, thinking about, and fantasizing about John. There's only one thing that would get his mind to settle down.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Quenching Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IDONTGETNOSLEEPCAUSEOFYALL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDONTGETNOSLEEPCAUSEOFYALL/gifts).



> A belated birthday gift for the lovely Stormy! <3

God, John was gorgeous. Even when he was just sitting there, guitar in his lap as he fiddled with the microphone across the studio, he was irresistible. Paul so badly wanted to cross the room, straddle his lap, and snog him senseless. Just imagining John’s strong hands on his hips and warm breath on his lips was almost too much—

“Why are you so thirsty?”

Paul jumped at George’s whisper. “What’re you…shut up,” Paul fired back. He swatted George’s smirking face away from his ear and tried to suppress the heat rushing to his face.

“What’s that?” Ringo innocently asked from behind his drum kit. For someone known as the “quiet Beatle,” George sure could use some whispering lessons.

“Paul’s thirsty,” George said again, and Paul felt a rising urge to slap him.

“Ahh. Then you should drink somethin’!” Ringo said with a smile.

George elbowed Paul in the side. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell him for weeks.”

As Ringo confusedly asked, “Weeks?” Paul set down his bass and rushed to the bathroom. _Fine_ , he thought as he cupped his hands under the faucet, _I_ will _drink something_. But before taking a drink, he splashed the water onto his flushed cheeks. He needed to pull it together. Sure, maybe he could keep getting away with wanking off alone at night to the memory of John’s fingers deftly moving across the guitar strings and imagining he was fingering something else. But he couldn’t let his fantasies interfere with their music. With their _job_.

The door swung open. Paul could have sworn he’d locked it. He spun around to ask the newcomer to leave—and froze as John’s eyes stared straight back at his.

“J-John!” he sputtered, staggering backward until he hit the sink.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m—I’m fine.” Paul squeezed the cold ceramic behind him.

“Hm.” John stepped forward until Paul could see the light brown of his eyes. “George said you were thirsty.”

Heart hammering in his chest, Paul tightened his lips. “Then, um” —he cleared his throat— “why’d you follow me in here?”

John exhaled slowly and leaned forward, resting his hand atop Paul’s. “Maybe I’m thirsty, too.”

“…Oh.” Paul swallowed thickly, and John’s gaze dipped down to follow the movement of his Adam’s apple. “So,” Paul said, “what’re you waiting for?”

John closed the gap in an instant. Their lips met roughly, with the passion of two people who had been craving each other for weeks. Now that Paul finally had everything he’d dreamed of, he wanted to memorize every detail: John’s slightly parched lips, the hint of sweat as Paul ran his hand up John’s back, the deep grunts John made as Paul slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Belts came unbuckled, a pair of trousers fell, knees hit the floor. By the time they finished, both their faces were flushed and Paul’s hair was a mess.

“Do you think they’ll know?” Paul asked breathlessly as John ran his fingers through his hair.

“If they don’t, George will make sure they do soon.”

Paul sighed. Of course he would, the little bugger. “The nerve of that man.”

“You know, if it weren’t for him, we might never have gotten together.”

“Shut up,” Paul said, laughing and shoving John’s face away. “I don’t need your logic.”

“Right.” John smirked. “Just my lips.”

Paul wrapped his arms around him and pecked him gently. “Exactly.”


End file.
